Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{1}{7}+18\dfrac{2}{8} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {18} + {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} + {18} + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=33 + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 33 + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 33+\dfrac{4}{28}+\dfrac{7}{28}$ Add the fractions: $= 33+\dfrac{11}{28}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 33\dfrac{11}{28}$